


fragile as we lie

by gentletaes



Series: werewolf!andrew [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Werewolves, werewolf!Andrew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentletaes/pseuds/gentletaes
Summary: It was refreshing, as it always was, to run. He felt himself let go of every worry, of every tension in his body as he ran, chasing and being chased by Andrew.





	fragile as we lie

**Author's Note:**

> anotha one for my girl tavia. i love her. take this pure andreil okay.

Often times Neil and Andrew found themselves in the woods, exploring together and taking calming walks when they wanted to. It was a good day for it, the sun shining bright and the weather mild. And, as their walks usually went, Andrew was shifted, Neil walking alongside him. As a wolf, Andrew was nearly as tall him, up to his chest, and was rather stout. His physical traits as a wolf reflected those of his human self.

Sometimes, Neil found Andrew to be more playful in this state. It was so interesting to witness the change in his inhibitions, but Neil loved and cherished every second. It was relieving, to see Andrew so free. They’d catch each other’s eyes, hazel eyes staring right back at his blue ones, and they’d continue their trek through the forest and its trees and underbrush.

Today, Neil found a patch of grass to rest on and Andrew stopped in his own path to cock his head inquisitively. Neil said, “I’m tired.” He could almost sense the eyeroll in Andrew before he came nosing at him, cold and damp against his cheek, his neck, and his chest. Neil laughed lightly, patting Andrew’s soft head. “We have all day to walk around here, we can take a break, Drew.”

He didn’t expect it when Andrew laid on him, dead weighted, and Neil spluttered, “Oof!” as the large wolf sat. Neil regained his breathing, looking up at Andrew’s face with a look that resembled a petulant child. “You’re--heavy,” he breathed and Andrew began to _actually_ wag his tail, and it was all worth it, to be honest.

He was _adorable_. He told Andrew, straight to his face, as much. Andrew keened at the praise, where he would normally glare as a human, and his tongue lolled out of his mouth happily, his panting normal for his excitement. Neil grinned, and Andrew got up, circling the mousy-haired boy instead of crushing him. Neil caught his breath, stood, and ran.

It was refreshing, as it always was, to run. He felt himself let go of every worry, of every tension in his body as he ran, chasing and being chased by Andrew. It was as if they were kids playing tag, and Neil ran with a smile on his face. Sometimes they raced with no destination in mind, and Andrew was sure to give him a little leeway, as he would never be as fast as a wolf.

But that was okay. It was fun like this; a challenge that he would take on knowing he’d never rise to it. He had Andrew’s respect, at the very least.

Eventually, Neil tuckered out; much sooner than Andrew would, but later than the average human. He sprawled out on the wooded ground, dirt and leaves and grass beneath him. Andrew sauntered next to Neil and turned, a shifting of bones and skin and leaving him as naked as the day he was born. It was no big deal, though, because he was used to this; it was non-sexual, and it was fine.

Andrew, body glistening with a light sheen of sweat, took his place next to Neil, sitting casually when Neil was laying, eyes on the baby blue sky; not a cloud in sight.

“You were awful playful today,” Neil noted, tone even and factual. There was a smile tugging at his lips, though, giving him away. He could feel Andrew’s eyes on him.

“Don’t speak of that. Ever.” And then Andrew was above him, hands on either side of his head and Neil was grinning full on now.

It softened when he looked into those familiar hazel eyes. They were alluring. “I don’t think I could. I’m too selfish,” he admitted, his voice softer and intimate than he’d intended. He felt a shift in Andrew’s mood, and his own, too. “I don’t want anyone to see this side you. I want you all to myself.” The confession came without much thought, and he wondered what ever made him this sappy.

Andrew, after a moment’s deliberation, clicked his tongue. “Idiot,” he muttered, before dipping his head and kissing Neil sweetly, like everything was fine in the world. At least, in that moment, everything really was.

Neil kissed back with a bit more passion, hands placed carefully in curly blond hair. He’d never tire of this.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for readin yall! find me on tumblr @jesusasahi (if u were following before, you need to follow again bc it's a new one.... long story)


End file.
